the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Justice League Show
The Justice League Show ''is an American animated television series based on DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It should be a spin-off of the ''Teen Titans Go! television series. Sporting a new style, The Justice League Show ''should serve as a more comedic spin-off than its predecessor, “Justice League Action”, which should portray the Justice League, the Justice Society of America, the Teen Titans, and various other characters of the DC Universe in a cartoonish super-deformed-style, designed by Chris Battle. It should also be a self-aware parody of the DC characters, with influences taken from on the comedic television series, “Teen Titans Go!”, in that the heroes tend to find themselves in comedic situations, and should have cartoonish bents in comparison to their usually serious personalities, and should be an overall comedic take on the Justice League. Plot Season 1 Prior to the beginning of the series, an alien invader, named Starro, was accidentally awakened on Venus, and therefore begins his pursuit for total domination on Earth. In response to Starro’s awakening, an elite team of superheroes, known as the Justice League, is formed to stop his invasion, but as a consequence of their battle, Starro dies by shattering into numerous “fractals” that rain down on Metropolis, Illinois (now called “Hero City, Illinois” in honor of various famous superheroes of the DC Universe). At the beginning of this series, at the Hall of Doom, Darkseid, having called a convention of villains, berates Lex Luthor, Sinestro, and Black Manta for their low track record for spreading evil, and orders them to come up with a plan to eliminate the Justice League, their main target. Luthor comes forward with the suggestion that they should band together and form a team of their own (which he dubs "The Legion of Doom"), whose objective is to hunt down the scattered fractals, each of which possess dangerous and different powers of their own. Luthor’s new force, including his two primary henchmen and co-founders, Sinestro and Black Manta, dwell within the Hall of Doom (at Slaughter Swamp), which is quarantined from Hero City by a giant wall that is directly seen at the start of the series premiere. Opposing Luthor's plan is the Justice League, consisting of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Brainiac 5, Green Lantern, and the Flash. Their signature battle cry is, "Justice League, UNITE!", said by Superman, which the whole team combines their superpowers, making them unstoppable. The Justice League is headquartered in the Hall of Justice, and are frequently aided in their defense of Hero City by their neighboring team, the Justice Society of America (headed by Hawkman, and his deputy, Aquaman), rookie duo of newbies, the Wonder Twins (Zan and Jayna), and many more of their superhero friends. By the end of the first season, the Legion of Doom succeed in collecting all the fractals they need to revive Starro by mending him, but in return, Starro goes on a rampage instead of granting the Legion of Doom’s wish for total domination. With no other option, Brainiac 5 sacrifices himself to destroy Starro permanently. As of the aftermath of the battle, the Hall of Doom is destroyed, and the Legion of Doom is taken into custody at Belle Reve (a parody location for Alcatraz Island) to rot for the rest of their days. Season 2 A second season focuses on traveling to different parts of the DC Universe, the galaxy, different dimensions, and through time. Darkseid becomes the main antagonist for the first half of the season, because to gain supremacy over the universe, he will seek the six types of Orphan Stone, that are somewhat mysterious but are actually dangerous; each type of Orphan Stone possesses the element of soul, time, space, mind, reality, and power, and when all six are combined, they will release enough energy to cause the destruction of, not only this universe and all of time and space, but entire dimensions, and then restart the multiverse. The Justice League's roster was changed in the season, due to the sacrifice of Brainiac 5; Supergirl replaces Brainiac 5 as the Justice League's first junior leaguer, with original league members Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Flash returning. After a recent battle with Trickster, the Justice League is forced to wear new outfits (based on the New 52 series) due to a stink bomb detonation in the episode, “Junior Leaguer for a Day”. In the second half of the second season, Brainiac 5 was accidentally revived and possessed by his ancestor, Brainiac 1.0, who steals the Orphan Stone from Darkseid to generate his Fatherbox and takes over the universe. Brainiac 1.0 replaces Darkseid as the main antagonist of this season. In the series finale, the Justice League uses the Orphan Stone to finally bring Brainiac 1.0 down by exorcism, and everything goes back to normal (although Brainiac 5 has to pay his debt for what he did just because he is part of the Brainiac family). Episodes ''See episodes in category page Category:Content